Silent Promise
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Takao and Kai both think That they're love for the other is onesided. Will a ride in the ferris wheel alone prove them wrong?[Tyka implied Mare HilKen] Oneshot


**Author's Pov**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**Warning: pointless fic**

I can't help but write this. I haven't continued both my stories. My Bodyguard and Trouble In Paradise because this week was hectic for me. But I'm sure to write it on Monday. So Pls read it.

This fic is mostly Takao and Kai's understanding of each other. Enjoy!

------------------------------------

Tyson Pov

It was at the amusement park.We were at the ferris wheel. Only the two of us. I saw you smile but when I smiled back, I must have offended you somehow as you look away. I smiled weakly once again. That ache in my heart. I thought I had gotten through to you finally as you smiled at me. Given me your first smile for years. Or did I only think that.

Flashback

_"What..No way!" I blushed and shook my hand. But it only seem to urge Max more._

_"C'mon, please. It'll be a great chance. I'll be with Rei and you'll be with Kai."_

_I shook my head, totally rejecting that idea._

_"No way! The ferris wheel is too long of a ride, Max!" Hilary, Kenny, Rei and Kai was looking over at us as it was our turn to choose what ride to go on._

_"Please, you know Hilary and Kenny would ride together. And Rei and Kai would just sit there and do nothing so they need us." Max gave me his big puppy dog eyes. I smiled weakly and nodded reluctantly. _

_"Ok guys. On to the ferris wheel!" Max shouted to the others._

_"I'll be with Rei and Kai and Takao would be together! Hilary's going with Kenny anyway." He then took hold of Rei's arm which Rei blushed and ran to the ferris wheel with him without awaiting answer._

_"Max!" I called out to him and held out my hand almost pleading him to come back and not leave me with Kai._

_Kenny and Hilary looked at me pointedly but continued walking to the ferris wheel._

_"So Kai, it's only me and you, huh?" I pulled my hand back to above my head and stretched._

_A flash of sadness and disappointment went through his eyes. I thought it was my imagination. _

_But he 'hnned' and walked to the ferris wheel. I sighed and followed quietly behind. He was my secret crush my everything and yet , I wasn't enough for him. _

_We sat in our compartment and I looked at him._

_He was staring down at Rei and Max who were cuddling. I smiled Rei and Max must have confessed. But the way Kai looked right then. It was like he was hopeless. My eyes widened. He must have been jealous._

_"Kai." I gave him a bright smileas he turned around to face me._

_"There'll be someone for you too." He cocked an eyebrow at me._

_I got right to his face . He backed away abit and I felt abit saddened but did nothing._

_"I swear."_

_He smiled._

_Flashback over._

I wanted to be that someone but now as I looked at him facing somewhere else,ashamed to meet my face. I knew I had no hope.

But I just smiled.

----------------------------------

Kai's Pov

I smiled at him and he smiled back. it was as easy as that but it felt weird and I turned around. I could feel his eyes bore into my back. Those beautiful sapphire eyes that held so emotion was currently making me feel weak.

I can't believe how did this happen. But I was sure if I stared into his eyes back. There's no stopping me from confessing to him.

Everything that I felt for the midnight haired seraph.

_Flashback_

_Takao and Max were currently discussing about the next ride. It was getting very long, and I bet they would in the end choose one of the screaming rides, they so much adore. Then I think they started arguing and I rolled my eyes._

_Before long , Max shouted something about the pairings in the ferris wheel and took a happy Rei with him to the ride._

_Kenny and Hilary followed soon after. I heard Takao calling out to Max and holding out his hand as though he was just left to a monster._

_I couldn't stop that clench in my heart._

_"So Kai, it's only me and you, huh?" He stretched. The way I heard it, it was as though he was reluctant to be with me._

_As though he had no choice. And the tightness increased and I couldn't help but feel saddened by it. _

_I ignored him and walked to the ferris wheel as a way to cover up the slipping of my mask._

_I could almost feel his disappointment and I didn't know why. As I looked down from our compartment I saw Rei and Max cuddling, and somehow, I felt it was unfair. Why wasn't I given a chance for love? Why couldn't god give me one break and give my angel._

_"Kai." I turned around to my angel's gentle voice. Only to be met with his beautiful smile._

_"There'll be someone for you too." I couldn't believe my ears. Takao was analysing me. He did that and he was correct, I never thought that he was capable of doing that._

_His face was right infront of mine and I backed away. It was not a good thing. I saw something seemingly like sadness flash through his eyes._

_"I swear."_

_And I smile, couldn't help but think that someone would be him._

_Flashback over_

I stared out the window and my small hope of telling him broke as the ride was going to end.

---------------------------

Normal Pov

Takao saw the disappointment in Kai was the ride was about to stop. He knew that eventhough it was a silent ride, it had changed something in Kai. And he couldn't help but feel sad as he knew this connection between the two of them would break as the ride comes to a stop.

"Kai." He tilted his head cutely and smiled as Kai turned around. Kai however blushed.

"Let's do this again." Kai smiled again surprising Takao a little before Takao resumed smiling.

_It was their silent promise._

_--------------------------_

So this monday I will write and continue **My bodyguard** and **Trouble in Paradise **so pls read it!

Read and Review! Arigatou!


End file.
